1. Technical Field
This invention relates to closure tags that are used to secure the open ends of flexible bags by gathering the material together and inserting into a retainment sealing clip inwardly of its open end.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been developed to engage and hold the gathered end of a flexible container in a single area and are used extensively in the food industry for bread and other bagged goods. Such devices typically have a single flat planar design with an opening extending inwardly from one edge thereof into which the material is inserted, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,990, 4,509,231, 4,760,624, 4,896,366 and 8,113,481.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,990 it is directed to a bag closure seal having a tab configuration with a pair of bag material insert openings therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,231 discloses a dual opening bag closure with oppositely disposed bag engagement openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,624 claims a closure holder having a zig zag access slip leading to a bag engagement opening with enhanced edge surface gripping configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,366 is directed to a t-shirt bag closure having oppositely disposed bag insert openings with transverse interengagement areas therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,481 illustrates a device for carrying animal waste bags having a bag insert slot and retainment with a hook portion extending therefrom.